Some military aircraft include Infrared Countermeasures (IRCM) systems to protect against infrared guided anti-aircraft missiles. Such IRCM systems can detect the presence of a missile directed toward the aircraft, and in response, can emit infrared light toward the missile. The emitted light can confuse the infrared-guided navigation system of the missile, which can redirect the missile away from the aircraft.